Life with a Demon Barber
by XxMrs-Kimmi-ToddxX
Summary: Miss Emily Marie Welsh was only six when Mr. Benjamin Barker was taken away and fifteen years later the man has returned as someone new. She tells the story of the demon barber as she watches the terror with her own eyes.
1. Chapter 1

I sat in the room and watched Mrs. Lovett, the woman who had taken me in, bring food to her husband, Albert. I was only six at the time. "Thank you love." He said as he started to eat. Mrs. Lovett smiled at him. Then, I saw Benjamin Barker, the barber that owned the shop upstairs, and his wife, Lucy, with their child, Johanna.

I walked out to them before Mrs. Lovett could grab me. "Hello Emily." Mr. Barker said when I walked out with them. Lucy smiled at me warmly. "Are you going for a walk Mr. And Mrs. Barker?" I asked them. "Yes, dear, we are." Lucy replied kindly.

She was really a beautiful woman. Her yellow hair was pulled back into a bun, her blue eyes sparkled, and her pale skin glowed. "Do you mind if I go with you?" I asked Mr. Barker. His mysterious brown eyes looked to Lucy who shook her head no. "Not this time." He said as he rubbed the top of my head and messed up my long red hair.

I looked over the carriage at the baby. Johanna looked just like her mother. I could swear that she wasn't even Mr. Barker's daughter. She had yellow hair, nothing like Mr. Barker's black hair, and blue eyes. "We better get going then. Goodbye Emily. We shall see you when we return." Lucy said starting to walk away, with Mr. Barker behind her.

I watched them walk off. I was thinking of my own parents. I never knew them. My father left my mother when I was born and my mother died soon afterward. All I know is that I have her green eyes and my father's red hair.

"Emily!" Mrs. Lovett called from the door. I turned and looked at her brown hair that laid in a mess at the top of her head and I stared into her brown eyes. "It's time to come in love." She said. I nodded and ran inside to my new family. Maybe I'd get used to it here, but I had no idea what was going to come next, or how it would change my life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Part II: Later that day, I was sitting in the living room with Albert Lovett. He smiled A crooked smile at me. His teeth were yellow and looked a fright in his mouth. "So," He started, "What was you're name again girl?" "Emily Marie Welsh." I replied.

He was very large and was bald. The only hair he had on him was the mustache on his face. He sat in his chair, as he always did, and ate another one of Mrs. Lovett's meat pies. I could never stand the meat pies. She owned a shop that sold them, which I find odd since there was no selling going on in the shop.

Then, I heard the door open and Lucy was frantically shouting as Johanna cried. "They took him! He's going to be taken to Australia!" She shouted as Mrs. Lovett tried to calm her. I rushed into the kitchen to see what was happening. Lucy looked a fight. Her eyes were tear stained and her hair hung wildly in her face.

"Why are they taking Mr. Barker to Australia?" Mrs. Lovett asked. "I don't know." She replied crying some more. Mrs. Lovett turned and saw me. "Why are you in here? Don't you know it's rude to eavesdrop?! Go on. Get!" She yelled shooing me out of the kitchen.

The nice guy that lived above me was being sent to prison. Why? That was the question that puzzled everyone. I couldn't see him even attempting to commit a crime. What did he do that could have brought all this on?

*****

About a week later, Beadle Branford walked up the steps to the abandoned barbershop. I watched as he knocked on the door, and I snuck outside hoping to hear the conversation myself. Lucy answered the knock in a few seconds time. "Can I help you Beadle?" She asked as her head poked out the door. It was the first time I'd seen or heard her in days.

"Yes, on be hath of the honorable Judge Turpin, I was asked to escort you to his home for some comforting due to your husband's imprisonment." Beadle told her. "Beadle Branford. I thank him for his hospitality, I'm not feeling well enough to step out yet." Lucy's sweet voice replied. "Ma'am, he is very sorry and insists on this audience." Beadle pushed. Lucy was silent for a moment then said, "Let me just ask Mrs. Lovett to watch Johanna." My eyes popped out of my head.

She was going down to Mrs. Lovett and I wasn't there. Mrs. Lovett was going to put Johanna to sleep in her arms and when she goes to lay her down in my room next to me in my bed she'd see that I wasn't there! Oh I would be in a lot of trouble! I had to get back in there. How could I though?

Then I remembered that my window was still unlatched. It wasn't the safest way, but I had no other options. I ran to the side of the house to where my window was and looked up at it. It was a whole five feet off the ground and I was only three feet tall. I looked around the ally trying to find something that I could use to get into my room.

Then, I saw a metal trashcan. "That's it!" I mumbled to myself. I pushed the trashcan as close to my window as I could. I started to climb up onto it. The trashcan was very noisy as I climbed and wobbled all over the place.

Finally, I reached my window. I put my finger's under the base of the window and attempted to slide it up quietly. The old window creaked as it slid slowly up. Within a few moments I had it open. I readied myself to jump in when I felt the lid of the trash can slide out from under my bare feet.

I found myself sitting in a knee deep pile of trash. I looked up and saw a light go on in my room. Then, Mrs. Lovett's angry face look over the window sill at me. I smiled a frightened smile and waved my hand sheepishly at her. She shook her head, obviously disappointed at me, and asked, "What am I to do with you?"

"Learn to love me." I replied. She laughed and left my room. A few moments later I felt her hands lift me out of the trashcan. "Come on, let's get you in the bath." She said. I nodded as she took me in the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Part III: Fifteen Years Later

I stood in the pie shop leaning on the counter. It was a dull and grey London morning, as usual. Fifteen years had passed and I still found myself thinking of the day that Mr. Barker was taken away. Fifteen years since Lucy disappeared and since Johanna was taken away.

"Emily! The pies!" I heard Mrs. Lovett shout.

I turned to see the small wood oven smoking.

"Holy shit!" I yelled grabbing a rag off the counter and opening the stove.

I pulled out the badly burnt pies and beat them with the towel to put out the tiny flames that were possibly found on them. After a good ten minutes of beating the pies like a mad woman, I assumed the pies were safe. That was until I saw the look Mrs. Lovett was giving me.

"I already make the worst pie in London without your help, girl! Pay attention next time! Don't need you burning down the house!" She yelled.

"Sorry Ma'am." I said putting my head down.

"Make yourself useful and throw these in the garbage." She said handing me the pies.

I did as she asked. I walked past the parlor and saw Mr. Lovett's chair hidden in the corner. He had died some time ago. This place was filled with so many horrible memories for me, but I always told myself it was better than the workhouse. I walked out the back to the garbage cans.

I saw the old beggar woman running around in the alleys. She appeared shortly after Lucy disappeared. I always felt sorry for her. She was out in the streets all the time with no food or water and she was barking mad to boot. I looked at the burnt pies in my hand, and then walked up to her.

"Ma'am," I started, "Would you like these meat pies?"

She replied by grabbing the whole plate and running off into the shadows. I walked back in wondering how I was going to explain the missing plate to Mrs. Lovett. As I entered the kitchen, the door opened and a tall and extremely pale man with black hair that had a white steak through it. His eyes were the thing I was most fixed on. They were a deep brown and seemed to fog up with mystery.

Mrs. Lovett must have seen him as well. And she threw down her knife and walked over to the man who had started to walk out the door as soon as she noticed him.

"A customer!  
_Wait! What's your rush?  
What's your hurry?  
You gave me such a...  
fright! I thought you was a ghost!  
Half a minute, can't ya sit?  
Sit ya down!  
Sit!  
All I meant is that I haven't seen a customer for weeks.  
Did ya come here for a pie, sir?  
Do forgive me if my head's a little vague.  
Ugh!  
What is that?  
But you'd think we had the plague.  
From the way that people  
keep avoiding!  
No you don't!  
Heaven knows I try, sir!  
But there's no one comes in even to inhale!  
Right you are, sir, would you like a drop of ale?  
Mind you I can hardly blame them!  
These are probably the worst pies in London.  
I know why nobody cares to take them!  
I should know!  
I make them!  
But good? No...  
The worst pies in London...  
Even that's polite! The worst pies in London!  
If you doubt it take a bite_

Is that just, disgusting?  
You have to concede it!  
It's nothing but crusting!  
Here drink this, you'll need it.  
The worst pies in London  
And no wonder with the price of meat  
what it is  
when you get it.  
Never thought I'd live to see the day.  
Men'd think it was a treat  
findin' poor  
animals  
what are dyin' in the street.  
Mrs. Mooney has a pie shop.  
Does a business, but I notice something weird.  
Lately, all her neighbors' cats have disappeared.  
Have to hand it to her!  
What I calls,  
enterprise!  
Poppin' pussies into pies!  
Wouldn't do in my shop!  
Just the thought of it's enough to make you sick!  
And I'm telling you them pussycats is quick.  
No denying times is hard, sir!  
Even harder than the worst pies in London.  
Only lard and nothing more-  
Is that just revolting?  
All greasy and gritty?  
It looks like it's molting!  
And tastes like...we'll pity.  
A woman alone...with limited wind  
And the worst pies in London!  
Ah, sir  
Times is hard.  
Times is hard." She sang as she ran around the room giving the man a pie and some ale.

I was interested in how the man just spit out the food on the floor. He looked at her when she was finished.

"Trust me dearie, it'll take a lot more than ale to wash that taste out. Come with me. We'll get ya a nice tot o' gin." She said leading him to the parlor.

I followed them in. This new man looked so familiar, but from where I had no clue. He shows up in the shop for the first time and it's like I know him. That was impossible though. I never met this man before in my life, or at least I think I haven't.


	4. Chapter 4

Life With a Demon Barber

Part IV: Sweeney Todd

I followed the strange man and Mrs. Lovett into the small sitting room. The fireplace had a large, roaring fire going. As she walked in Mrs. Lovett sat him down on the couch right in front of the fire. His expression remained blank as Mrs. Lovett tended to the fire.

"The wallpaper's cheery. It was only partly singed when the chapel burnt down." She told him sitting down next to him.

I sat in the wooden rocking chair to the left of them.

"There's a room above the shop, isn't there? If time's so hard why don't you rent it out?" The man spoke in his monotoned voice.

"Up there. No one'll go near it." She told him.

He looked at her with questioning eyes.

"People think it's haunted sir." I said quietly.

"Haunted?" He repeated.

"Yeah. And who's to say they're wrong. You see years ago something happened up there. Something not very nice." Mrs. Lovett told him.

He turned away and looked unemotionally into the fire again. And she sang to get his attention.

"There was a barber and his wife.  
And he was beautiful...  
A proper artist with a knife,  
but they transported him for life.  
And he was beautiful...", Then she spoke, "Barker his name was. Benjamin Barker."

The man was still staring at the fire.

"What was his crime?" He asked.

"Foolishness..." Was her reply.

Then she sang again.

"He had this wife, ya see.  
Pretty little thing,  
silly little nit.  
Had her chance for the moon on a string...  
Poor thing!  
Poor thing!

There was this Judge you see,

Wanted her like mad

Everyday he'd send her a flower

But did she come down from her tower

Stayed up there and sobbed by the hour

Poor fool!

Ah! But there was worse yet to come

Poor Thing!"

He continued to stare, but I could see something trying to escape out of his deep brown eyes as she continued.

"Well, Beadle calls on her all poor light  
Poor thing!  
Poor thing!  
The judge, he tells her, is all cont right.  
He blames himself for her dreadful plight.  
She must come straight to his house tonight!  
Poor thing!  
Poor thing!

Of course when she goes there...  
Poor thing!  
Poor thing!  
They're having this ball all in masks.  
There's no one she knows there!  
Poor dear!  
Poor thing!  
She wonders, tormented and drinks!  
Poor thing!  
The judge has repented, she thinks.  
Poor thing!  
"Oh where is Judge Turpin?" she asks...

He was there, alright!  
Only not so cont right!  
She wasn't no match for such craft, ya see.  
And everyone thought it so droll.  
They figured she had to be daft, ya see.  
So all of them stood there and laughed, ya see!  
Poor soul!  
Poor thing!"

All of the sudden, the stranger stood up and screamed at the sky.

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He breathed heavily for a while then spoke sharply, "Would no one have mercy on her!?"

Mrs. Lovett stood up as well at this point.

"So it is you, Benjamin Barker!" She exclaimed in disbelief.

My heart stopped. Benjamin Barker? Here of all places? The man I was so infatuated with when I was so young was back. I was unable to think, but then his cold voice brought me back to the harsh reality.

"Where's Lucy? Where's my wife?" He asked.

"Poisoned herself. Arsenic. From the apothecary down the corner. I tried to stop her, but she wouldn't listen to me. And he's got your daughter." Mrs. Lovett explained.

"He... Judge Turpin!" He said spitefully then continued, "Fifteen year sweating in a living hell." He threw off his jacket. "Fifteen years.... Dreaming that'd I'd come home to a wife and child again."

Mrs. Lovett started to walk closer to him.

"Well, can't say the years have been particularly kind to you Mr. Barker-"

"No! Not Barker! It's Todd now, Sweeney Todd. And he shall have his revenge." He interrupted her.

As Mrs. Lovett took Mr. Todd upstairs to the barbershop, I stayed downstairs to determine what was going on with him. This couldn't be the same Benjamin Barker I knew when I was younger. It's impossible. He was so loving, happy, kind, gentile, and lovable.

Then, I had a moment of realization. It was Mr. Barker. His eyes were a dead give away.

They may have faded over time, but it left little doubt. Then the pieshop door opened and Mrs. Lovett returned.

"Go take Mr. T up some sheets, love." She said getting back to working on pies.

I nodded and went to the hall closet and grabbed the sheets for the cot upstairs and made my way up to the old barbershop.


	5. Chapter 5

Part V: Innocence

I stopped outside the door and stood for a moment, contemplating whether to knock on the door or to just walk in. I decided it was best to knock. I tapped on the door lightly and I didn't have to wait long until Mr. Todd opened the door and silently let me in. The barbershop was very run down and empty. A shiver went up my spine as I looked in the corner at an old, broken crib that must have been Johanna's.

"I just came with your sheets. I'll put them on the cot as well." I told him.

Light shined trough the wall of windows and the broken mirror in the corner was the object that intrigued me the most. I walked over to the cot and started to make his bed. As I did, I felt his eyes staring at me. Why was he watching me? Then I heard his voice.

"Emily? Am I correct?"

"Yes sir." I answered as I continued, not turning around to look at him.

"I remember you. You grew up."

"Yes. I suppose I did."

There was another long silence. I finished and heard his footsteps across the room. I paused and stayed where I was for a moment. I barely even breathed. When his footsteps stopped I turned around. He was only a few feet away from me.

"You blossomed very well Emily. Very beautiful. Be thankful your innocence will never leave here and you'll always be the light in this place. Keeping it from darkness."

His face was still very unemotional when he said this, but I felt my cheeks becoming red.

"I have to go back down to the pie shop. Good bye Mr. Todd." I said almost running out the door.

I was half way down the steps when I felt myself trip. I couldn't stop myself from falling and I waited for my death, but it never came. I looked down and someone was holding me.

"Emily? Are you okay, darling?"

I looked up at my rescuer. It was my fiancée, Percy Pallard. He was tall and thin, with a bit of muscle, beautiful blond hair, and very hypnotizing blue eyes.

"Yes, I'm alright." I told him standing up.

"You must be more careful. It took me so long to find you. I can't Imagen losing you to your own clumsiness."

"I know, love."

"Then, Shall I escort you inside?"

I looked up at the barbershop. What did Mr. Todd mean about my innocence? I didn't have long to think, until Percy grabbed my arm and dragged me inside.


	6. Chapter 6

Part VI: Percy

Percy and I entered the pie shop as Mrs. Lovett was finishing cooking dinner.

"Percy, darling! How are you this evening?" She asked as she turned to us.

"Just prefect ma'am." He replied pulling out my chair for me and sitting me down.

"Good. Dinner's almost done. I might as well go get Mr. T." She said.

"Mr. T?" He asked.

"He's the new barber upstairs. He arrived only two hours ago." I said quietly.

He nodded as Mrs. Lovett exited the shop. It wasn't long until she returned with Mr. Todd. He sat down and saw Percy, then gave him a curious look.

"Mr. Todd. This is Percy Pallard. He's Emily's fiancée." Mrs. Lovett told him.

I felt my heart weigh down and I wanted to get up and leave from the table.

"It's very nice to meet you. You must be proud to have Emily." Mr. Todd said unemotionally.

"Of course I am. She's a prize alright. Very beautiful and kind, but of course she needs protection because of her carelessness." Percy answered.

Mr. Todd nodded as Mrs. Lovett brought dinner to us. I ate silently as Mrs. Lovett and Percy talked.

"So Percy, how are the wedding plans?" Mrs. Lovett asked.

"Oh, so far we have the Notre Dame Cathedral reserved for us. The guests carriages to get to France are all payed for and so is their board when they get there. And my family has a second mansion where the after party will be and every one's ride home is payed for and Emily and I will stay for our honeymoon."

"Very good. And her dress?"

"All alterations are done and it's ready."

"So when will you be married?"

"In another four months Ma'am."

"Aren't you excited Emily?" She asked

"I suppose, but does it have to be so much? Can't it be simple?" I asked.

"Emily Marie! You should be greatful!"

Percy, then, grabbed my hand.

"Emily. It'll be absolutely perfect. You'll love it." He said.

"Alright." I replied unsure.

By this time everyone had finished and Mrs. Lovett began to clean up.

"I believe it's time for me to be off. Thank you for dinner Mrs. Lovett." Percy said.

"Any time dear." She replied getting back to washing dishes.

"Good bye Emily, my love." He said kissing my hand.

"Good bye Percy." I told him.

And with that he left and Mr. Todd walked upstairs.

"You could at least do a better job at pretending to love Percy. He can provide so much for us." Mrs. Lovett said.

"I didn't even want to start seeing him, but you wanted his money."

"I couldn't get him love. He's too young for these old bones. And he did want you."

"But I want someone I love."

"Unfortunately love doesn't pay taxes."

At that point I walked away. I didn't love Percy, I was taught to love him. And the only one I've ever loved and most likely will continue to love was Benjamin Barker, who's now Mr. Todd.


	7. Chapter 7

Part VII: The Bet

On Thursday, we all made the usual trip to the London Market Place. Actually it was Mr. Todd's idea after hearing about the amazing Italian barber that was there every Thursday.

"Here it is." Mrs. Lovett said walking up to the cart.

We all followed her as a boy in a hat came out beating a drum.

"Ladies and gentlemen!  
May I have your attention, please!  
Do you wake every morning in shame and despair,  
to discover your pillow is covered with hair,  
or what not should be there?

Well, ladies and gentlemen,  
From now on you can waken at ease!  
You need never again have a worry or care,  
I will show you a miracle, marvelous, rare.  
Gentleman, you are about to see something  
wot rose from the dead!  
On the top of my head" He sang while ripping off his hat and revealing long blond hair.

Everyone was either astonished or laughed.

"T'was Pirelli's  
Miracle Elixir,  
That's what did the trick, sir,  
True, sir, true.  
Was it quick sir?  
Did it in a tick, sir,  
Just like an elixir  
Ought to do!

how about a bottle mister?  
only costs a penny guaranteed.

Does Pirelli's  
Stimulate the growth, sir?  
You can have my oath, sir,  
'Tis unique.

Rub a minute  
Stimulatin', i'nt?  
Soon you'll have to thin it  
Once a week!"

Suddenly Mr. Todd burst out with, "Pardon me ma'am what's that awful stench?"

Then Mrs. Lovett joined in "Are we standing near an open drench?"

"Pardon me sir what's that awful stench?" Mrs. Lovett asked.

"Are we standing near an open drench?" Mr. Todd repeated while Mrs. Lovett asked her question.

"Buy Pirelli's  
Miracle Elixir  
anything will slick, sir,suits brass, curls

Try Pirelli's  
when they see how thick, sir  
you can have your pick, sir,  
of the girls!

Wanna buy a bottle misses?" The boy continued.

Then Mr. Todd, "What is this?"

"What is this?" Mrs. Lovett chimed in

"Smells like piss"

"Smells like, ew!"

"What is this? This is piss. piss with ink"

"I wouldn't touch it if i was you, dear"

Then the boy became angry and started a war, "Let Pirelli's activate your roots, sir"

Then Mr. Todd, "Keep it off your boots, sir, eats right through"

The boy, "You're scared Pirelli's is usable and of it,  
ladies seem to love it"

And Mrs. Lovett, "Flies do too."

Then, A man came out from the cart and pushed the boy out of the way.

"I am Adolfo Pirelli  
Da king of da barbers  
Da barber of kings  
E Buon Giorno, good day  
I blow you a kiss

And I, da so famous Pirelli  
I wish-a to know-a who has-a the nerve-a to say

My elixir is piss!  
Who says this?" He sang angrily to the crowd.

Everyone in the crowd was silent.

Then, Mr. Todd spoke, "I do. I'm Mr. Sweeney Todd from Fleet Street. I have opened a bottle of Pirelli's Elixir and I say to you, it is nothing but  
an arrant fraud, concocted from piss and ink. Furthermore, Signor, I have serviced no kings, yet I wager that I can shave a  
cheek with ten times more dexterity than any street mountebank."

Pirelli laughed at him.

"You hear dis foolish man? Now please you will see how he will regret his folly! What do you wager?"

"See these razors? I wager them against ten pounds." Mr. Todd told him.

But Signor Pirelli had a better idea.

"And the girl." He said pointing at me.

Mrs. Lovett jumped up, "Now Signor, this girl is properly engaged and not a piece of property we can just-"

"Done." Mr. Todd said.

My eyes widened.

Then Mr. Todd turned to the audience, "Who's for a free shave?"

Many men made noise at this. Then, Mr. Todd turned to the beadle.

"Will Beadle Bamford be the judge?" He asked him.

"Glad, as always to oblige my friends and neighbors! The fastest, smoothest shave, is the winner!" He replied.

Then the contest for my freedom started.


	8. Chapter 8

Part VIII: The Contest

Pirelli began to sharpen his razors as the young boy held the other end of his sharpening belt. He rheumatically hitting the boy's knuckles with his razor. And her sang as he did.

"Now signorine, signori  
We mix-a da lather  
But first-a you gather

Around signorine, signori  
You looking a man  
Who had-a da glory  
To shave-a da pope

Mister Sweeney, whoever  
I beg-a da pardon  
You'll probably say-a it was only a cardinal

Nope!  
It was-a da pope!"

The boy then, pulled out a signed picture of the pope. Everyone gasped in awe. I looked at Mr. Todd, who was still sharpening his razors. Pirelli had started to shave his man.

"To shave-a da face  
To cut-a da hair  
Require a grace  
Require da flare

For if-a you slip  
You nick da skin  
You clip-a da chin  
You rip-a da lip a bit beyond-a repair"

Pirelli stopped and looked at Mr. Todd who was finally putting the shaving cream on his man. And then, Pirelli continued shaving his slowly.

"To shave-a da face  
Or even a part  
Widout it-a smart  
Require da heart

Not just-a da flash  
It take-a Pan ash  
It take-a da passion for da art"

Attention was focused on Mr. Todd who was sharpening his razor again. Then, went back to Pirelli.

"To shave-a da face  
To trim-a da beard  
To make-a da bristle  
Clean like a whistle  
Dis is from early infancy  
Da talent give to me by God

It take-a da skill  
It take-a da brains  
It take-a da will  
To take-a da pains  
It take-a da pace  
It take-a da grace"

As he held onto the word "grace", leaving a half shaven costumer unattended, Mr. Todd finally started to shave his costumer and finish in less than thirty seconds.

"The winner--is Todd!" The Beadle called when Pirelli finished his note. People clapped in amazement. And I ran up on stage to Mr. Todd and hugged him. Then, I pushed myself away.

"I'm sorry sir, I don't know what came over me...." I said embarrassed by my own actions, as usual.

Then Pirelli came up to us.

"Mister Todd, I bow to a skill far debater than my own." He said.

"Me ten pounds." Mr. Todd replied holding out his hand.

Pirelli sneered and handed the money to him. Then, he stormed angrily toward the carriage and tossing the boy in there yelling and calling him Toby.

"It breaks me heart to see a boy treated like that." Mrs. Lovett said as we started to walk away.

Then a man stopped us and asked, "Mr. Todd, you don't happen to have your own establishment?"

"Yes he does. Sweeney Todd's Tensorial Parlor. Located above my meat pie shop on Fleet Street." Mrs. Lovett replied.

Then, The Beadle came up to us.

"Mr. Todd, I'd like to congratulate you on a job well done and it seems your face is known to me." He said.

"That's a laugh, him being my cousin who arrived from Bering only yesterday." Mrs. Lovett lied.

"And yet I've already heard so much about the Beadle Branford." Mr. Todd said with a fake smile.

"I do what I can for my friends and neighbors. Above your pie shop in Fleet Street ma'am?" He asked.

"Yes sir." Mrs. Lovett answered.

"Well then Mr. Todd, you shall surly see me before the week's out." The Beadle told Mr. Todd.

"I look forward to it Beadle Branford, and I promise to give you the closest shave that you've ever known, free of charge." Mr. Todd replied with a wide grin.

Then, the Beadle walked away and we went home. The smile never left Mr. Todd's face that day.


	9. Chapter 9

Part IX: The death of Pirelli

A few days later, Mrs. Lovett had me help bring up Mr. Lovett's old chair from the parlor to the barbershop. Mr. Todd was to use it as his new chair.

"Not much of a chair, but it'll do. Was me poor Albert's chair. Sit in it all day long he did, when his leg gave out with a gouge." Mrs. Lovett said as she plopped down in the chair after it was up.

Mr. Todd was sharpening his razor with a file.

"Why hasn't the Beadle come yet? Before the week's out. That's what he said." Mr. Todd grumbled.

"And who says the week's out? It's only Tuesday." Mrs. Lovett told him.

He looked at her like she was slow and threw the file across the shop. She looked at me. So I took over.

"Easy now,

Hush, sir, hush

Don't distress yourself

What's your rush

Keep yourself nice and lush

Wait.

Hush, sir, hush.

Think it through

Once it bubbles then what's to do?

Watch it close

Let it brew

Wait.

She's been thinking flowers,

Maybe daisies to brighten up the room

Don't you think some flowers

Pretty daisies, might relieve the gloom

Ah, wait

Sir, Wait." I sang to him.

He walked over to the broken mirror

"And the Judge. When will I get to him?" He asked looking in the mirror with his razor out.

"Can't you think of nothing else? Always brodin' away on your wrongs after who knows what happened how many years ago." Mrs. Lovett said finally getting up from the chair and leading him back to it.

"Slow, love, slow.  
Time's so fast.  
Now goes quickly, see  
Now it's past!  
Soon will come,  
Soon will last.  
Wait.

Don't you know,  
Silly man?  
Half the fun is to  
Plan the plan!  
All good things  
Come to those who can  
Wait.

Gilly flowers, maybe,  
'Stead of daisies...  
I dunno though...  
What do you think?" She sang to him as he looked at his razor with a menacing smile.

Then, the door opened and a young man rushed in.

"Mr. Todd! Umm...?" He said looking at Mrs. Lovett and I.

"Mrs. Lovett, dear." Mrs. Lovett replied.

"Miss Welsh." I followed.

"A pleasure," He said to us then focusing on Mr. Todd, "You have to help me. There's this girl. She's very beautiful!"

"Slow down son." Mr. Todd said sitting him down in the chair.

"Johanna's her name." He said.

Mr. Todd looked at Mrs. Lovett whose eyes were wide. I didn't know what to think.

"And he has her locked up." He continued

"He?" I asked softly

"Yes. Turpin he's some sort of a judge." He said. "But today she threw this down to me," He pulled a key out of his pocket, "I'm going to see if she'll run away with me tonight."

"This is all very romantic." Mrs. Lovett said.

"Yes, but I only just came to London and I have no place to go while we wait for a carriage. So Mr. Todd, can I bring her here for a bit?" He asked.

Mr. Todd just stood there, a blank expression on his face.

"Bring her here love." Mrs. Lovett told him.

"Thank you Ma'am. Is that alright Mr. Todd?" He asked ecstatically.

Mr. Todd only nodded and continued staring into the distance. Then the young man thank them again and ran out the door.

"Looks like the fates are favorin' you Mr. T." Mrs. Lovett told him, "He'll bring her here and since you're up for a little," She imitated a razor going across her throat, "Now that's the throat to slit my dear." She finished.

Mr. Todd was silent and walked over to the window. Mrs. Lovett and I followed him. We could see Pirelli, in his extravagant clothing followed by his boy.

"Wot's he doing here?" Mrs. Lovett asked.

"Keep the boy downstairs. Emily, stay here. It's probably about you. Stay." Mr. Todd said.

Mrs. Lovett went downstairs and soon Pirelli entered.

"Mr. Todd." He said closing the door

I sat in the corner on the cot and watched him.

"Signor Pirelli." Mr. Todd replied.

"It's Davey. Davey Collins, when it's not professional anyway. Mr. Benjamin Barker." He said with a smile.

Mr. Todd's eyes widened, as did mine, and followed him as he sat down by the chair.

"Don't you remember me? You hired me, when I was a little lad, to sweep up hairs. But, oh, do I remember you. I used to sit right here and dream of the day that I would be the greatest barber." He said.

"What do you want?" I asked quietly from the cot.

"I get half his profits from now on. Share and share alike, or should I just run down the street and get my old friend Beadle Branford. What do you say to that, Mr. Benjamin Barker." He laughed.

Then, Mr. Todd grabbed the whistling teapot from off the stove and swung it a Pirelli's head. I let out a gasp as Pirelli fell to the floor and Mr. Todd continued beating him senseless. After about ten minutes of continuous beating, he stopped and panted as he sat in the chair. Then, he turned to me.

"Help me clean this up." He said as he began to drag the body to the trunk.

I nodded and grabbed the mop in the corner and began to work on the pile of bright red blood. Not a moment after I was finished cleaning and enjoying a bit of tea, Toby, the boy came up.

"Signor Pirelli? You have an appointment!" He called as he walked in.

"Signor Pirelli has been called away. You better go after him" Mr. Todd told him pouring a cup of tea for himself.

"No, I best stay here or it'll be a lashin' for me. He's a good on for the lashin' s" He said sitting on the chest Pirelli was in.

Then, I saw Pirelli's fingers peeking out of the box, and twitching. I stood in front of them to block Toby's view.

"So, Mrs. Lovett gave you a pie now did she?" Mr. Todd asked.

"She's a real lady." Toby replied.

"... That she is... But, if I know a growing boy, there's always room for more. So, why don't you run downstairs and they'll be another pie in it for you, I'm sure." He told Toby, leading him to the door.

"But I should really be staying here."

"Tell you what. Tell Mrs. Lovett that I said to give you a nice big tot o' gin."

Toby's eye widened and he ran out the door yelling a thank you and as soon as he was gone, Mr. Todd gently moved me away from the chest and opened it. Pirelli sat up short of breath and Mr. Todd grabbed the razor out of his pocket and slid it across his throat clumsily. The blood splattered on his sleeve and on Pirelli's collar, and a sickening sound came from Pirelli's throat. I watched for a moment, but I couldn't stand it and I fainted as Pirelli was put back in the trunk.

(SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! My mamaw died and then I went on a camping vacation and I'm doing this all completely from memory, so I'm sorry if it's a bit off. Thanks.)


	10. Chapter 10

Part X: The Judge

I woke up in the cot and looked around. My head spun and I was still feeling sick. I saw Mr. Todd putting on his denim jacket in the corner.

"W-what happened?" I asked weekly.

"The Judge is on his way here. Rest and open a window if you need it." Then, he threw a brush at me, "Please brush your hair as well." He said as the door opened.

"Mr. Todd." The Judge said in his cold voice that made my skin crawl.

"At your service." Mr. Todd said, "An honor it is to receive your patronage my lord." He continued motioning to the chair.

"Do you know me sir?" The Judge asked him.

My heart stopped and I couldn't find my breath. Had he found out so quickly? How did he see? What should I do?

"Who in this world does not know the great Judge Turpin?" Mr. Todd replied with his own question.

The Judge gave a noble nod and I found my breath.

"What can I do for you today sir? Stylish trimming of the hair? Soothing skin massage. Sit sir. Sit." Mr. Todd said smiling.

"You see sir a man infatuated with love. Her ardent and eager slave. So fetch the pomade and pumice stone  
and lend me a more seductive tone  
a sprinkling perhaps of French cologne but first sir I think a shave." The Judge said sitting down in the chair.

"The closest I ever gave" Mr. Todd sand in reply

Then, her began to whistle a tune.

"In a merry mood today Mr. Todd?" The Judge asked him.

"Tis your delight sir catching fire from one man to the next." Mr. Todd sang

"Tis true sir love can still inspire the blood to pound the hearty pyre. What more" The Judge joined.

"What more?" Sang Mr. Todd

Then, together, "Can man require"

"Than love sir." Mr. Todd sang.

"More than love sir" Mr. Todd sang back.

"What sir?" The Judge asked.

"Women." Mr. Todd replied

"Ah yes women." The Judge sang again.

"Pretty women." Mr. Todd sang back.

Then, he began to whistle again and the judge joined in a series of rhythmatic 'bums'.

"Now then my friend.  
Now to your purpose.  
Patience. Enjoy it.  
Revenge can't be taken in haste." Mr. Todd sang to his razor softly.

"Make haste and in this work you'll be commended sir." The Judge interrupted.

"My lord…  
And who may it be said is your intended sir?" Mr. Todd asked

"My ward." The Judge answered, then he commented, "Pretty as a rose bud."

"Pretty as her mother?" Mr. Todd asked himself softy.

"Huh? What was that?" The Judge asked vaguely hearing the comment.

"Nothing sir. Nothing." Mr. Todd told him and began singing.

"Pretty women  
Fascinating...  
Sipping coffee,  
Dancing...  
Pretty women  
Are a wonder.  
Pretty women!"

Then, I went over to the window and opened it to clear my head from getting sick.

"Sitting in the window or  
Standing on the stair  
Something in them cheers the air.  
Pretty women" He continued to sing.

"Silhouetted..." The Judge picked up.

"Stay within you," Sang Mr. Todd.

"Glancing..."

"stay forever,"

"Breathing lightly..."

"Pretty women,"

"Pretty women!" They sang together as they started alternating some parts, "Blowing out their candles (blowing out their candles or) or  
Combing out their hair,  
(Combing out their hair then they leave)  
Even when they leave (even when they leave you and vanish they somehow can still can remain there with you)  
They still are there.  
They're there  
Ah! Pretty women, "

"At their mirrors," Mr. Todd sang.

"In their gardens," Turpin continued.

"Letter-writing,"

"Flower-picking,"

"Weather-watching."

"How they make a man sing!  
Proof of heaven as you're living,  
Pretty women! Sir, pretty women!  
Yes pretty women,  
Pretty women,  
Pretty women,  
Pretty women" They finished singing together.

Then Anthony burst into the door.

"I just spoke to Johanna and she said she'd leave with me tonight." He ran in but the excitement in his voice left as he saw the judge.

"Johanna leave with you! I forbid it! I'll have her locked up to where no one can ever get to her again! And you Mr. Todd, it seems clear to what company you keep. Enjoy their patronage because you'll have none of mine!" He yelled storming out the door.

Mr. Todd stood there almost trembling in anger. He was so close.

"Mr. Todd you have to help me." Anthony begged him.

"Out." Mr. Todd said through his teeth.

"Mr. Todd. Please-" Anthony continued

"OUT!" Mr. Todd yelled

Anthony and I both ran out. Mr. Lovett met me on the steps.

"Watch the boy." She told me as she ran up the steps.

I went down and did as she asked.


	11. Chapter 11

(Okay so excuse time! So my computer got a virus and refused to let me get on the internet. So we took it to one of my dad's friends in late August and I just now finally got it back in late October. So yeah plus school is killing me slowly so I still don't know what I'm gonna do to end this. So I hope you enjoyed my ramble and the next part of Emily's story.)

Part XI: Then Plan

Toby had just passed out on the parlor floor with an almost empty bottle of gin. I stared at it for a bit, but soon I tore it out of his grasp and took it back into the kitchen. It had been a crazy day and I was in need of a drink. I was pouring myself a glass when Mr. Todd and Mrs. Lovett both came in. She stole my gin and handed the glass to Mr. Todd.

"So what're we going to do about him?" She asked him as I sighed and poured another glass of gin.

"Later on when it's dark, we'll take him to some secret place and bury him." Mr. Todd replied, taking a drink from the glass and giving a look of disgust, but continued to drink.

"I suppose we could do that." I said taking a gulp from my own glass.

"Don't seem like he's got any relatives that'll go poking around looking for him."Mrs. Lovett mumbled.

Then her face lit up with an idea.

"_Seems a downright shame…"_ She said.

"Shame?" Mr. Todd repeated taking another small sip from the glass.

"_Seems an awful waste._

_Such a nice plump frame_

_Wot's –his-name_

_Has._

_Had?_

_Has._

_Nor it can't be traced." _She looked at Mr. Todd, hoping he was catching on.

Still no luck, but I soon caught on.

"_Business needs a lift,_

_Debts to be erased,_

_Think of it as thrift,_

_As a gift,_

_If you get her drift"_ I sang to him, but he was still clueless.

"_Seems an awful waste._

_I mean,_

_With the price of meat what it is,_

_When you get it,_

_If you get it-" _Mrs. Lovett continued.

"Ahhh!" Mr. Todd announced as he put down his drink.

"_Good you got it._

_Take, for instance_

_Mrs. Mooney and her pie shop._

_Business never better using only_

_Pussy-cats and toast._

_Now a pussy's good for maybe six or_

_Seven at the most._

_And I'm sure they can't compare _

_As far as taste." _She finished.

"_Mrs. Lovett,_

_What a charming notion." _Mr. Todd started to sing as he began to dance with her.

"_Well it does seem a waste." _Mrs. Lovett sang with him.

"_Eminently practical and yet_

_Appropriate, as always._

_Mrs. Lovett_

_How I lived without you_

_All these years I'll never know!"_ He sang still spinning her.

"_Th_i_nk about it!"_I sang and we began taking turns.

"_How delectable!"_

"_Lots of other gentlemen'll_

_Soon be coming for a shave,"_

"_How choice!"_

"_Won't they?_

_Think of"_

"_How Rare!"_

"_All them_

_Pies!" _I finished.

"_For what's the sound of the world out there?" _Mr. Todd continued.

"_What, Mr. Todd,_

_What, Mr. Todd,_

_What is that sound?"_ Mrs. Lovett replied.

"_Those crunching noises pervading the air?" _Mr. Todd asked.

"_Yes, Mr. Todd,_

_Yes, Mr. Todd,_

_Yes, all around-"_I chimed in.

"_It's man devouring man, my dear." _He sang.

"_And who are we to deny it in here?"_We all sang with smiles on our faces

"These are desperate times, ladies, and desperate measures are called for." Mr. Todd said with a devious smile on his face.

Mrs. Lovett walked over to a tray of pies she left on the counter to cool.

"Here we are, hot from the oven." She said handing one to Mr. Todd.

"What is that?" He asked pointing to the substance in his hand.

"_It's priest._

_Have a little priest."_ She sang in reply.

"_Is it really good?"_ He asked.

"_Sir, it's too good,_

_At least._

_Then again, they don't commit sins of the flesh,_

_So it's pretty fresh."_ I replied.

"_Awful lot of fat."_ He said.

"_Only where it sat"_ Mrs. Lovett replied.

"_Haven't you got poet_

_Or something like that."_ He asked her.

"_No, you see the trouble with poet_

_Is how do you know it's_

_Deceased?_

_Try the priest."_ She suggested

"Heavenly! Not as hearty as bishop, perhaps, but then not as bland as curate either." He said after he acted as if he took a bite of the pie.

"And good for business- always leaves you wanting more. Trouble is we only get it in Sundays…", then she started to sing again. _"Lawyer's rather nice."_

"_If it's for a price."_ He sang as well

"_Order something else, though, to follow,_

_Since no one should swallow_

_It twice."_ Mrs. Lovett snickered

"_Anything that's lean."_ He asked me.

"_Well, then, if you're British and loyal,_

_You might enjoy Royal_

_Marine._

_Anyway, it's clean._

_Though, of course, it tastes of wherever it's been."_ I said handing him another pie.

"_Is that squire_

_On the fire?"_ He asked Mrs. Lovett, dropping the pie I gave him on the floor and pointing to pies in the oven.

"_Mercy no, sir,_

_Look closer,_

_You'll notice it's grocer."_ Mrs. Lovett replied.

"_Looks thicker._

_More like vicar."_ He stated

"_No, it has to be grocer- it's green."_ Mrs. Lovett told him.

"_The history of the world, my love-"_Mr. Todd said grabbing the back of Mrs. Lovett's neck and my hand and dragging us to the window.

"_Save a lot of graves,_

_Do a lot of relatives favors…"_ She sang.

"_- Is those below serving those up above."_Mr. Todd continued.

"_Everybody shaves,_

_So there should be plenty of flavors…"_ I sang.

"_How gratifying for once to know-"_He finished

"_That those above will serve those down below!"_We all sang.

Then, I dragged him to the table and sat him down and wandering over to the pies.

"Now, let's see… We've got tinker…" I said picking up a pie.

"Something pinker" He said with a smile.

"Tailor?" I asked with another one.

"Something paler" He said for the joy of arguing.

Another, "Potter?"

"Something hotter."

"Butler?"

"Something subtler."

"Locksmith?" I said finally.

I had him puzzled and I laughed when I saw this.

"_Lovely bit of clerk"_ I sang.

"_Only for a lark."_ He replied.

"_Then again, there's sweep_

_If you want it cheap_

_And you want it dark._

_Try the financier._

_Peak of his career."_ I said picking up a pie.

"_That looks pretty rank."_ He stated walking over to view the pie in my hand.

"_Well he drank._

_No, it's bank cashier._

_Never really sold._

_Maybe it was old."_ I shrugged.

"_Have you any beadle?"_ He asked.

"_Next week, so I'm told._

_Beadle isn't bad till you smell it_

_And notice how well it's_

_Been greased._

_Stick to priest."_ I picked up another pie and handed it to him and said, "Now this may be a bit stringy, but then, of course, it's fiddler player."

"That's not fiddle player. That's piccolo player."He told me.

"How can you tell?" I asked him

"It's piping hot." He said as we both laughed.

"Then blow on it first." I said and we laughed harder.

"_The history of the world, my sweet-"_He sang grabbing and twirling me around.

"_Oh, Mr. Todd,_

_Ooh, Mr. Todd,_

_What does it tell?"_ I asked him.

"_- Is who gets eaten and who gets to eat."_ He said.

"_And, Mr. Todd._

_Too, Mr. Todd,_

_Who gets to sell."_ I replied.

"_But fortunately, it's also clear-"_He continued.

"_That everybody_

_Goes down with beer."_ We sang together.

"Since marine doesn't appeal to you, how about rear admiral?" Mrs. Lovett asked him when we finished.

"Too salty. I prefer general." He told her

"With or without his privates? 'With' is extra." I said sitting on the table and smiling wickedly, obviously we were all drunk by now.

"What is that?" He asked pointing to a pie tray past me.

"_It's fop._

_Finest in the shop._

_Or we have some shepherd's pie peppered_

_With actual shepherd_

_On top._

_And I've just begun._

_That's a politician- so oily_

_It's served with a doily-_

_Not one?"_ Mrs. Lovett sang.

"_Put it on a bun._

_Well you never know if it's going to run."_ Mr. Todd told her.

"_Try the friar._

_Fried, it's drier."_ She said.

"_No the clergy is really_

_Too course and too mealy."_ He told us.

"_Then actor-_

_That's compacter."_ I sang.

"_Yes, but always arrives overdone._

_I'll come again when you_

_Have judge on the menu." _He yelled.

"Wait! True, we don't have judge-yet- but would you settle for the next best thing?" Mrs. Lovett asked him.

"What's that?" He replied with a question.

"Executioner." I told him.

"_Have charity towards the world, my pet."_ He sang grabbing me and dancing again.

"_Yes, yes, I know, my love."_ I sang in bliss.

"_We'll take the customers that we can get."_ He said twirling me again.

"_High-born and low, my love."_ I told him as he took me toward the window and Mrs. Lovett followed.

_We'll not discriminate great from small._

_No, we'll serve anyone-"_He sang letting me go.

"_Meaning anyone,_

_And to anyone_

_At all!"_ We all finished laughing hysterically.

Mrs. Lovett poured more drinks for us and we continued to drink. Then, the bell on the shop door rang and Percy walked in.

"What in the world is going on here?" He asked us.

"It's been a stressful day darling, come have a drink." I said voice slurred.

"I think you should be put to bed." He said as he led me to my room and put me in bed. "I'll be here when you wake up." He said closing my door.

And that would be the last I heard from my fiancée.

(Thus ends this chapter with another note. So, if you hadn't noticed, I used the original lyrics for A Little Priest because I thought it was funnier and preformed much better. They had energy and facial and, even though I love the movie actors dearly, I believe it should have been more like then musical performance. So get pissed if you want. Thanks for reading!)


	12. Chapter 12

Part XII: The Loss of Innocence

I woke up about an hour later, still feeling a bit drunk. I sat up stretched as I struggled to stand up without losing my balance. When I walked into the shop I saw Mrs. Lovett still sitting at the table with the gin almost gone, but Mr. Todd and Percy were nowhere to be found.

"Where did Mr. T go?" I asked, the words slurring out of my mouth.

"He went up with your boyfriend just a wee little bit ago…" She slurred her words as well.

A twinge of panic came over me. If Percy went with Mr. Todd up the steps, then there was a good chance he was- I blotted clumsily up the stairs and burst in the door. Mr. Todd swayed at the window still drunk from before and Percy was not in there.

"Where is he?" I asked him in a panic.

"I took care of him, Miss Welsh that I can assure you." He said still facing the window, but the smile satisfaction reflected in it.

"You killed him! How could you do that?" I yelled at him.

At this point he turned and slowly walked closer to me. Darkness was in his coffee colored eyes.

"You never really loved him any way." He said getting closer.

"That isn't true…" I told him backing up closer to the door

"Why must you make a liar out of such a lovely woman?" He said as I backed up on the door.

I reached for the knob, "How would you know anything about-"

He pushed against the door and pinned me between his arms, making it impossible for me to escape. He breathed heavily and I could still smell gin on his breath.

"I know because the mask is not as good as you'd hoped it would be. Your smile is too wide for it to be real, your voice is whispery when you say I love you to him, as if you regret it, and you eyes don't shine when you look at him." He said.

"My eyes s-shine, w- wh- when?" I asked.

I was scared and he was drunk, very drunk. I didn't know what to do.

"Yes, when you look at me." He said.

Then, I made a mistake. I escaped and ran to the corner of the room trying to elude him. This made him angry and her grabbed my wrists and slammed me against the wall. I struggled for a bit, but stopped when I caught the lustful stare from his eyes. I calmed and stared at him in fear.

He pressed himself too me and kissed me roughly. I wanted to fight him off and run away, but I couldn't. Why didn't my body listen to what my mind wanted? Instead of pulling away I kissed him back passionately and this persuaded him to press against me even more and force his tongue into my mouth. I let out a moan and he let go of my wrist and started to trace my body with his hands.

I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer to me. Did I want him this bad? I've always thought that I really liked him, but it was just a child crush. He's Lucy's. Not mine, he was never meant to be mine. Even in death, he still wants Lucy.

While this was going through my mind he'd managed to take off my corset and lay me on the cot. He kissed my neck as he slid off the top part of my dress and his hands played with my breasts.

"Ahhh…. Mr. Todd…. "I moaned.

He continued and kissed my right breast roughly as he massaged my left breast. I continued to moan and ran my hands through his hair. He soon sat up and took off his jacket and then he unbuttoned his shirt and threw it off as well. Then, he kissed me again pulling down the rest of my dress. I worked on removing his pants and we soon had all our clothes off and observed each other.

I could see the bruises and scars from when they beat him in Australia. He was quite muscular too because of the work he did. He smiled wickedly as he looked my body up and down hungrily. Then he thrust himself inside of me and continued pulling in and out of me roughly. It hurt me and I couldn't understand why it did.

Mrs. Lovett always described sex as a pleasurable experience, but then it was only my first time. I moaned louder as he pushed himself deeper and harder. He began to bite my neck and his thrusts became more lustful and rough as the minutes passed. It also became more painful for me. I was screaming as he made this more passionate and lustful putting in everything he had.

After another two or three hours he had reached his limit and kissed me one last time. I was sore and my voice was almost gone. He laid down beside me and stroked my head.

"I love you." He whispered.

My heart had started beating faster and faster.

"I love you, too…." I said with a smile.

He kissed my head.

"My Lucy…." He said.

My heart stopped and I felt it breaking. Lucy? LUCY? I should have known…. He only wanted his Lucy… He could never want me. I'm nowhere near as beautiful as his Lucy and I would never have him…

I got up and began to get redressed. I felt him sit up next to me, but ignored the fact. I cried silently when I finished. I ran out of the shop and into the house past Mrs. Lovett, who was passed out drunk as hell on the couch, and into my room. I flopped on my bed sobbing and grabbed at my aching heart.

I wanted it out. Just to go away and never come back. I was done with all my dreams and goals. I didn't want to live and I was through with life. Little did I know, for that night on, my own life wasn't the only one I needed to look out for.

(Okay hopefully this chapter does not piss off any of my readers because I swear I'm staying true to the story in the end. I'm sorry to all those die hard Lucy/Todd or Lovett/Todd fans. This is why it's rated M! Okay so updates soon. Keep reading!)


	13. Chapter 13

(Okay… So I assume my last chapter sucked ass so I'm hoping this one's better. I swear there's no more sex! I'm done with that, but the last chapter was relevant to Emily's character development so I'm sorry it was bad. So here continues Emily's story! [That is if anyone's reading it any more…])

Part XIII: Guilt

It only took a few weeks to prepare for the "Grand Opening" for Mrs. Lovett's shop. Between preparing all the bodies for the pies and cleaning to house we were all busy. Toby became a very big help to us and a very good friend of mine. Mrs. Lovett had me bedridden for a bit on opening day because I was vomiting up a storm. Mr. Todd never came downstairs anymore for meals and I only knocked on his door and left them when I delivered them.

I didn't want to see him or be near him and I was sure that he felt the same way about me.

"You should be back in bed! You don't need to be out here getting your illness on me pies!" Mrs. Lovett screamed when I walked in a few hours before the opening.

"I'm fine. Besides, you'll need my help." I replied.

"Emily Marie… I think you should lie down tonight… You look like hell…" She told me.

I looked in the mirror. She was right about looking horrible. My hair was a matted mess, I was paler than usual, and I looked a bit bigger.

"I'll bathe, change and brush my hair… I'll be fine afterward." I told her.

She only shrugged and let me do as I said I would.

Later that night, we sent Toby out to draw in the costumers.

_"Ladies and gentlemen  
May I have your attention, please?  
Are your nostrils aquiver and tingling as well as that delicate, luscious, ambrosial smell?  
yes, they are, I can tell  
Well, ladies and gentlemen  
that aroma enriching the breeze,  
is like something compared to its succulent source  
as the gourmets among you will tell you, of course.  
Ladies and gentlemen you can't imagine the rapture in store,  
just inside of this door!  
There, you'll sample Mrs. Lovett's meat pies. Savory and sweet pies, as you'll see.  
You who eat pies Mrs. Lovett's meat pies conjure up the treat pies used to be"_ Toby sang to the crowd outside the shop as I continued to wait the tables.

Mrs. Lovett soon walked out of the kitchen with a smile on her face._  
"Nice to see you, dearie. How have you been keeping? Cor, me bones is weary!  
Hear the birdies cheeping  
Helps to keep it cheery  
Toby! Throw the old woman out!" _She sang to someone as Toby shooed the beggar woman away._  
"What's her secret? Frankly, dear, forgive my Candor. Family Secret, all to do with herbs.  
Things like, being careful with your coriander. That's what makes the gravy grander." _I sang as I served some more pies.

I saw Mr. Todd looking at me at this point and I began to hasten my pace around the tables_  
"Eat them slow and feel the crust how thin  
I/she rolled them slow 'cause every one's a them slow 'cause  
that's the lot and now we sold it. Come again tomorrow!"_ Mrs. Lovett and Toby sang together._  
_"Hold it!" Mrs. Lovett exclaimed, causing me to look up._  
"Bless my eyes!"_ I sang relieved that a man was walking up the barbershop stairs._  
"Fresh Supplies!_

_How about it, dearie?...  
be here in a twinkling!  
Just confirms my theory?  
Toby! God watches over us. Didn't have an inkling, positively eerie.  
Toby! Throw the old woman out!" _Mrs. Lovett finished as Toby threw the beggar woman out for the last time.

Soon after she said that I saw Mr. Todd coming down the barbershop stairs. I finished delivering the pies I was carrying and went into the pie shop as fast as I could. He followed me through the shop, then the kitchen, next the living room. I was almost to my room, where I could lock the door and get away from him. He grabbed my arm just a few feet away from it.

"We need to talk, Emily." His cold voice said.

"Please, let me go. I'm sorry for what happened. It was my fault-," I began crying, "Just- Leave me alone…."

"Things can occur without our control over them. It was a mistake. A foolish mistake. It never happened."

I nodded. Hurt, broken, filthy, degusted. How could I have done something like this to him, and to Lucy? He continued to look at me as more tears rolled down my cheeks. His hand hesitated at first, but he slowly wiped away a tear from my face. I looked up at him and he left me there alone.

I went back out to finish working with a fake smile painted on me. The guilt slowly eating away at me, soon I began to change. The idea of killing and skinning the flesh off innocent men stopped bothering me, and Mrs. Lovett noticed as well. She said that I could skin someone to the bone in less than an hour. I stopped being me after a while, and I had not the slightest idea of when I would return.


	14. Chapter 14

Part XIV: Emily's Horrible Secret

The illness that I had didn't get much better as a month passed. Mrs. Lovett insisted I saw a doctor. I kept putting it off as much as I could. I never like doctors and I wasn't planning on seeing one anytime soon. After another few days, Mrs. Lovett was finally able to get me to go.

"It'll be all right Emily. He's just going to see if he can help you." She'd said to me as I walked out the door.

I came to the office where Dr. Miller had his practice set up. When I walked in, I was greeted by a man with a round face and warm brown eyes. He wore a large smile on his face and his gray mustache was as wide as his grin.

"May I help you?" He asked me calmly and politely as his eyes peered at me through his small, round spectacles.

I couldn't help, but return the kind man's smile as I spoke to him.

"My name is Emily Welsh. My guardian believes that something may be wrong with me." I replied.

"Well, let's have a look at you then Miss." He said with a smile taking me to the back room in the office.

After a few tests, he'd come back with a smile on his face.

"You're perfectly fine Miss Welsh. There is absolutely nothing wrong with you."

"That's wonderful Doctor!" I said.

"Yes and I'm pleased to announce that you're going to be a mother."He said.

I stared at him for the longest time. I was pregnant? How could that be…? Mr. Todd and I – it was an accident! This wasn't meant to happen! It couldn't happen, he wouldn't like it, and he'd kill me and the child.

"Are you alright?" Dr. Miller asked me.

"Yes. Thank you so much." I said paying him and leaving in tears.

I walked down Fleet Street slowly, not wanting to get to the shop, to see Mr. Todd, Mrs. Lovett, or Toby, or to raise a child in this hell hole of a world. I walked in the pie shop and Mrs. Lovett looked at me.

"Well?" She asked me.

"He said that I was healthy. Nothing's wrong with me." I lied.

"Oh, that's odd." She said to me as she started another sheet of pies.

Lying worked, but how long would it continue to work? When I get bigger and closer to my due date, which I still didn't know, and when I come home with a baby, what would I say then. I walked into my room and sat on the bed. I looked down at my stomach. I never noticed how big it got and I placed me hand on it. It was hard and firm and I couldn't help, but let out a real smile at the thought of the human being in my stomach.

I decided that some things would be better left unknown, this being one of them. I knew that this child was going to be the blessing that I'd been wanting. I would protect it with my life, but that was going to be harder than I thought.


	15. Chapter 15

Part XV: What He Wants

A few days later, Mrs. Lovett decided that we should all go on a picnic lunch in the country side. I thought it was a good idea to get the fresh air and it was probably good for my little secret as well. So Toby, Mr. Todd, Mrs. Lovett, and I called a carriage, and traveled to the country side. I sat next to Toby, but I was also across from Mr. Todd. I couldn't help but place my hand and my stomach and started to rub it.

"Is there something wrong with your stomach Miss Welsh?" Mr. Todd asked me.

I felt all eyes on me and I blushed in embarrassment.

"It just hurts a bit, that's all." I replied with a hint of nervousness behind my voice.

Mrs. Lovett and Toby nodded and left it at that, but Mr. Todd eyed me suspiciously and stared at me that way the whole ride. Soon, we came to a small field and we got out and paid the driver to come pick us up in another two hours. I helped Mrs. Lovett set up the blanket and get out the dishes and I set out the sandwiches that I'd made for the occasion. We all sat down and started to eat and I felt starved. I must've helped myself to another sandwich because Mr. Todd had so blatantly pointed out.

"Miss Welsh, if your stomach hurts, why are you eating so much?"

"Oh… Well I…" I started, but Mrs. Lovett hitting Mr. Todd's leg caught me off guard.

"Stop pestering the poor dear. Her stomach could have been hurting since she was hungry." She said sternly.

I nodded and went to go fly a kite with Toby. As I was helping Toby get the kite in the air, I started to daydream about my own son or daughter. He or she would ask me to read to them every night and be happy when I walk in the door, the high pitched laughter and the shrill cry of 'mommy' echoing through the house. I looked down and smiled at the small bump placing a hand on it yet again and let out a sigh. I knew that another pair of eyes was on me as well though.

I turned my head towards the blanket and saw Mr. Todd staring every once in a while, when Mrs. Lovett was singing in a ramble about something. The two hours ticked by very quickly after that. I helped load the carriage and got in. We were all silent on our way back to the pie shop and stayed that way when we got home. When, Mr. Todd returned to his barbershop, Mrs. Lovett began to talk to me.

"We'll be out of here soon dearie! As soon as we get the money, we'll move out by the sea like I've always dreamed!" She said.

"Oh, that sounds nice." I said emotionless.

"I think Mr. Todd and I may be getting married as well." She sighed happily.

I don't actually went on inside my head at that moment, but I stood up and faced Mrs. Lovett.

"As I recall, Mr. Todd did not agree to any of this! Have you not been listening to him for the past few months? He did not return from Australia for you, he is not killing people for you; he's doing this all for Lucy! Don't you get it? He doesn't love you!" I screamed.

Mrs. Lovett stared at me and Mr. Todd, who'd come down the back stairs, also stood in awe.

"Well, don't you think you're just so special don't you? You're smart and pretty and men just throw themselves at you! Well why should I trade me happiness in just because your fiancée got on his bad side?" She yelled back.

Mr. Todd watched us with wide eyes. I took a few deep breaths before letting out a chuckle and going to my room. I stayed in there for quite some time to cool down. Then, someone knocked on the door.

"Mrs. Lovett, leave me the hell alone." I almost growled.

"I would, but I'm clearly not Mrs. Lovett." Mr. Todd's voice replied.

I sighed and opened the door to let him in. He walked in and closed the door behind him, then took a seat in my vanity chair that was across from my bed.

"Can I help you?" I asked him.

"Yes, can you tell me what exactly has gotten into you?" He replied coldly.

"Nothing, I'm fine." I said as I sat down at the vanity and took down my hair, which was in an up do.

"I don't believe you fully understood my question Miss Welsh," He walked over behind me and leaned down so his face was next to mine in the mirror, "What has gotten into you?" His voice was more stressed at 'into'.

I saw his face in the mirror. It was cold, expression less, but the concern in his eyes shocked me as he placed his hand on my hard stomach. I looked away from the mirror, away from him, wanting to sob, but it never came.

"Does Mrs. Lovett know?" He asked.

"No, just you and the doctor."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid," I admitted, "I didn't know what you would do, if you'd go crazy and on a killing spree-"

"Jesus Christ, Emily! I would never do that to someone with a child!" He interrupted.

I looked at him. He stared at me in silence and let out a long sigh.

"Just be careful, Emily. Don't be falling down the stairs at all, don't let anyone hurt you, and rest." He said to me before leaving my room.

I smiled when my door shut, thankful that he cared. I knew he wouldn't want the baby, though he never said it, but I was sure that he wouldn't mind at least being considered a grandpa.

(Okay so I saw that people were starting to get back to liking the story. It thrives on comments and favorites. Criticism is welcome and I don't mind it at all. So if you please feel I need some, don't hesitate. Thank you and you don't have to comment.)


	16. Chapter 16

Part XVI: The Love of a Mother

Another few days passed and the shop became more popular. It became hard to keep up with all the customers and my extra weight was beginning to take its toll on me and it also was beginning to show. I had stopped wearing corsets, in fear that it would hurt the baby, and Mr. Todd had actually started coming down for his meals to prevent me falling down the stairs. Everything was going smoothly at first, but soon it became harder to hide the small bump.

"Emily, have you been eating too much?" She asked looking at the small stomach I'd grown.

"Oh, I guess I have," I said with a smile, "I've just become so hungry all of a sudden."

She gave me a stern look.

"Alright, but don't you go getting big on me. You're the only reason those young sailors come around here for. Especially since all of London thinks that Percy packed up and ran away with some cheap whore." She said as she started to dry the dishes in the sink.

I nodded and Mr. Todd opened the door and walked into the shop.

"'Ello love," Mrs. Lovett said putting a bit of beef stew, that I had made last night and was now on the stove, in a bowl and putting it in front of him, "You came down early tonight."

He shrugged and looked up at me.

"Good to see you up and running well, Miss Welsh." He said to me as his dark eyes looked me up and down, lingering on my stomach for only a bit.

I gave him a small smile and turned to get Toby and myself some of the stew as well. I handed Toby his bowl and he ate it up like he hadn't eaten in days.

"Slow down, love. You'll hurt you stomach eating that fast." I told him sitting down slowly and with some difficulty.

He smiled at me as Mr. Todd scooted out my chair a bit for me to make it easier for me. Mrs. Lovett soon joined us at the table in between Mr. Todd and I.

"You two seem awful close now-a-days." She said with a tint of jealousy in her voice.

"Emily has been helping me in the shop more. She feels as though her being sick so much has affected her ability to help serve your pies, so she's been helping me more in the barbershop to be more helpful." Mr. Todd lied, taking another bite of the stew.

She gave a slight nod, believing the story and continued eating.

After cleaning the table, washing the dishes, and working the shop, Mrs. Lovett and I relaxed in the parlor together. She was sleeping in her lounge couch and I was sitting on the other couch across from her writing down ideas for the baby's name. So far it looked like this:

Girl Names

Boy Names

Allison

1. Eric

Diana

Rachel

2. Nicholas

3. Jonathan

I looked over the names again and smiled to myself. Then, the door opened and Toby ran into the room, waking Mrs. Lovett. I shut my book quickly, as if to have been interrupted from something I'd had been reading.

"Where've you been love?" Mrs. Lovett asked sleepily, "We had quite the rush at dinner, me poor bones are about to bust." She added laying her head back on the couch.

"Sorry Ma'am. I was runnin' an errand for Mr. T and on the way back I passed the old work house and I kept thinkin' that if it weren't for you I'd be there right now. It seems like the good lord sent you for me." He replied.

"Oh love; I feel quite the same way." She said with a faint smile.

I looked back at Toby with a warm smile as he started to reply.

"Listen to me, please!" He begged, "You know there's nothing I wouldn't do for you. Say, if there was someone around, someone bad, only you didn't know it."

"What is this? What are you talking about?" Mrs. Lovett asked, sitting up slightly.

"_Nothin's gonna harm you_

_Not while I'm around_

_Nothin's gonna harm you, no sir_

_Not while I'm around_

_Demons are prowlin' ev'ry where_

_Now-a-days_

_I'll send 'em howlin', I don't care_

_I got ways._

_No one's gonna hurt you_

_No one's gonna dare._

_Others can desert you, not to worry_

_Whistle! I'll be there._

_Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while_

_But in time_

_Nothing can harm you_

_Not while I'm around._

_Not to worry, not to worry_

_I may not be smart, but I ain't dumb_

_I can do it, put me too it_

_Show me something I can overcome_

_Not to worry Ma'am."_ Toby sang.

Mrs. Lovett got up on her feet and walked over to the desk in the corner.

"Now Toby, why don't I give you a nice, shiny, new pennyand you go get us some toffees." She said getting a penny out of her (Signor Pirelli's) purse and handed it to him.

Toby jumped out of his seat and ran over to Mrs. Lovett.

"That's Signor Pirelli's purse!" He yelled.

"No it's not," She lied, "It's something Mr. T gave me for my birthday."

He jumped up and grabbed her by the arm dragging her towards the door.

"That proves it! We got to go Ma'am, we have to find the beadle and tell the law."

"Now Toby, let's stop this foolishness." She said sitting him down next to her and stroking his head to comfort him.

"_Nothing's gonna harm you,_

_Not while I'm around._

_Nothing's gonna harm you, darling,_

_Not while I'm around."_ She sang as tears came to her eyes.

"_Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while_

_But in time_

_Nothing can harm you_

_Not while I'm around."_ Toby sang to her as he rested his head on her shoulders.

"Darling why don't you come and help me with the pies downstairs in the bake house?" She said getting up and taking him downstairs.

When she left I had thought about how she treated me. She always loved me and she raised me to be a fairly decent young woman and she still watched out for me now that I was an adult. She really was a good mother. Then, she came back into the room crying.

"We'll have to kill him…. He knows." She said going up to the barbershop, attempting to dry her tears.

(Once again, I probably fucked this up royally, but I have not watched this movie in years so this is purely from memory. I remembered that I'd skipped a whole verse when I first wrote this so I had to fix it and all this stuff with graduation and college stuff I've been all over. I love you all. And it's almost over!)


	17. Info

Update on the story: Sorry for the long wait guys. I know it has been a good while since I've done anything at all, but I thank you for sticking with it and not giving up on it. I promise to have something by the end of the week, moving and work permitting. And I'm DEBATING a sequel, not sure yet. Maybe let me know what you think. Next chapter is the last one guys.


End file.
